


I didn't know you felt this way

by miyaskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, it's short and rushed kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaskas/pseuds/miyaskas
Summary: Hinata's getting used to his relationship with Kageyama when the setter does something suprising.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 271





	I didn't know you felt this way

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksk my first English fic posted ever :"D Feeling kinda nervous

It was rough at first.

Hinata thinks he has never met someone so crusty, mean and unpleasant before. At times he even happened to consider transferring to other school if it meant not having to look at this person through the whole three years of high school. Only thinking about little giant managed to keep him in place and drive these thoughts away at times like these.

Then he manages to pull out the first toss from Kageyama. Making someone so reluctant at first do it elicites this nice, smug feeling in Hinata's chest. He still thinks Kageyama's asshole but now he at least has a real setter who can put out the ball for him. He can manage with that.

Then it turns out they start spending more time together, simply because of volleyball and their weird odd ball combination. It's not like they have much of a choice too with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickering constantly at them being their only other peers. Hinata judges he prefers Kageyama. Kageyama can give him tosses (after little grumbling). They practice mostly together so it's normal to have breaks together too.

Then, few months later Hinata's closest classmate is sick and doesn't come to school, and Hinata knows Kageyama eats alone in his class so he resolves to invite him to spend the lunch break together. To his surprise Kageyama agrees.

It turns out it's nice to have lunch with him because after they eat Kageyama always agrees to give him extra tosses outside of practice. They often happen to be late for class after that but Hinata thinks their teachers became already used to that.

Over time, Kageyama becomes less mean than he was in the beginning. When they are together he responds rarely or shortly to Hinata's mindless chattering but he always listens to it. Sometimes he shoves food forcefully into Hinata's mouth to make him shut up when he talks too much and they can be late, or sometimes when Hinata can't find him in class Kageyama is already in their usual spot with a treat for him. Hinata always takes the box of milk with a smile and loud "thanks!" and they go for their usual routine.

Routine. It becomes a routine for them, eating lunch together and passing drills between classes. Hinata doesn't even eat with his classmates anymore.

Then they also start walking home together just because the roads to their houses are similar. At first they used to going all together with Tanaka-san but when staying for extra practices in the evening becomes a groove, by the time they are finished all of their teammates are already back home and so they walk together until they are splitting ways.

All those changes seem slow, but equally they feel fast. Natural. It just happens. To the point when Hinata can't even tell when he stopped thinking about Kageyama as a jerk changing it into best friend.

Friend isn't exactly a word he can always depicture Kageyama with. Best friend does this little better, he supposes but still, by friends he can call his teammates who helped him with a match in middle school, or Noya-san, or Kenma. But Kageyama...

Kageyama is just Kageyama.

Later he finds a word that suits Kageyama just fine and it's a partner. He doesn't ever call him that out loud besides that one time with Yachi, or hasn't ever told Kageyama he thinks of him like that but it just fits in his mind. Especially when they are together on the court, in perfect synch, reading into each other's minds and scoring point after point. Even when only the two of them always stay late for practice and come earlier to gym than everyone. It's only Kageyama who tries to keep up with Hinata and only Hinata who gives his everything to catch up to Kageyama.

Partner is a good word, Hinata thinks. They usually do everything together, like failing their tests, retaking it, racing each other to school, doing their homework together during sleepovers...

Hinata's the first one to invite Kageyama to the sleepover, just because they have lots of school stuff to take care of and exams time approaches. Kageyama easily consents that they have to do everything to pass this one because there's this really important training camp they just have to attend to.

And just like that, they become really comfortable with each other. It's normal to get used to the person you spend so much time with no matter how much of an asshole you thought that person was at first. Sleeping in one bed because taking the futon out every time they visit each other would be too much of a bother, even swinging their hands together during their walks home in the evening.

The first time Hinata grabs Kageyama's hand he thinks Kageyama's face became weirdly pink, but it's dark already too, and the light the outside lanterns send can give that effect. Talking excitedly about their scoring success rate and how they gonna use that new setting they came up with for the first time in the official match he just grabs his hand through it without even realizing or caring about it and Kageyama doesn't jostle his hand away too so Hinata doesn't think much of it. It maybe happens a few times more later too.

And just like that time passes. Sometimes Kageyama is still rough on him, refusing to give praises, often yelling at Hinata's stupidity and liking to brag about winning with him, but at the same time always being with him, always giving in to tossing requests without a word of complain and Hinata is glad, Hinata is so glad to have him there as his friend, his partner, who he can share all his thoughts with, and who understands him like no one else in the entire world despite being harsh and abrupt sometimes.

They win nationals.

The entire hall screams, everyone burst with emotions, make turmoil, everything becomes extremely loud but simultaneously it becomes all quiet and slow motioned for Hinata, and there he is again, his feet meeting with the court, landing after a successful spike of a toss, of Kageyama's toss delivered to him perfectly in spot as always, and he is all that Hinata sees in this moment. The rest of the world disappears as he starts running towards Kageyama, looking him straight into his eyes all the way. And then he throws his arms forward, hanging it onto Kageyama's neck and hugging tightly, as tight as he can, and the only thing he feels is Kageyama's strong hands placing themselves on his middle immediately in response, because only this matters now. Only Kageyama and his toss and his spike and the score which turned into 2-points difference in their favor and they finally won, they did it, and Hinata smiles and laughs so hard and then he suddenly feels one of Kageyama's big hands grabbing his collar and yanking him sharply up.

Kageyama kisses him.

Hinata's mind comes back to consciousness. His body goes stiff, mouth closes on its own, from where it was wide open with a smile a moment before, silently rejecting Kageyama, even though that isn't his intention, he's just suprised and it just happens.

Kageyama feels the change immediately, draws his face back, head bent down, hair falling on his forehead, covering his eyes so Hinata can't see his expression.

Before he can think of anything else the rest of the team catches up to them, screaming, yelling, suffocating them both with arms and heads and bodies and Hinata forgets about that incident, his mind goes dizzy again, their teammates screaming out their names, inebriating his head with victory.

But after, Hinata remembers.

The worst part is Kageyama doesn't even give him any chance to talk about it or explain the situation. Hinata wants to talk when their team let go of them to line up but his setter goes already ahead leaving Hinata alone. He feels a small sting of dissapointment but he shakes it off swiftly and decides they can always talk on the bus.

But it doesn't go as planned either. Kageyama keeps on ignoring him all the way from the gym to changing rooms, then to their team bus and then inside. They sit together as usual but Kageyama declares shortly he's going to sleep, reverts his head to the window and that's all for their talk.

Hinata watches him for some time, his mind constantly going back to t h e moment. He still remembers the feeling, the pressure of Kageyama's lips, and the touch of his hand on his waist and his other hand on his collar. As dizzy as he was back then, now he can recollect the entire scene without any trouble, his mind going clear immediately when it happened.

The case is it... suprised him.

He didn't know Kageyama... felt this way about him.

But one thing was sure and it's that Hinata absolutely hates when Kageyama ignores him.

After he retrieves his bike and rushes back to where the bus was after they got off it and discovers Kageyama didn't even wait for him like usual, he gets angry.

Hinata knows deep inside Kageyama does it cause he's probably hurt, feels rejected or something but he so doesn't care right now. If he'd only wait a fucking second and let him say anything.

So maybe that's why it isn't so surprising for Hinata to enter the gym with lightning speed the next morning and to first of all grab Kageyama by his jacket with all his might, literally throwing him into the changing room. The rest of the team watches them, so surprised they don't even know if they should do anything to stop them in this situation, and Kageyama is suprised too, judging by how easy it went (throwing him).

Only when Hinata slams the door rapidly behind the two of them Kageyama is able to finally evaluate what just happened and gets up quickly from the floor but Hinata knows him too well to not be prepared for him fighting back so before Kageyama is really able to do anything Hinata wrestles him to the crash mats and sits on him pinning him firmly. Kageyama said once he's become heavy as truck and while it miffed him that time, now it turns out in his favor.

"Let fucking go of me" the setter growls through gritted teeth. Once it would maybe even make Hinata scared but not anymore and not since a long time.

"And if I won't?" he says simply not affected at all. Kageyama has his fingers dipped in Hinata's forearm strongly, still trying to wrench him off, but his eyes aren't pointed to look at him.

When his grip on Hinata's hands loosens, Hinata recognizes he finally gives up (he counts this as a win in their non-written list) and so Hinata leans forward to line his face with Kageyama's, not leaving him any other choice but to look at him. "You kissed me yesterday."

"..." Kageyama's eyes flick momentarily, anxiety visible in his irises for a split second. Hinata recognizes the look immediately. "And then you fucking started ignoring me, idiotyama. What was all that about?" Kageyama still refuses to look at him, desperately trying to avoid making eye contact which is hard with the way how Hinata pulls his head lower and lower. Kageyama is still withholding the answer, but now when previous anger left him completely Hinata becomes more and more encouraged. "Kageyama, you like me?"

Kageyama twitches in place, his eyes finally finding Hinata's ones and only after a long moment of staring he realises and blinks away again. Hinata waits and waits but it turns out he doesn't plan to say anything back. "Yes or no?" he presses.

Kageyama swallows.

"No."

Liar! Goes quickly through Hinata's mind, Kageyama not even trying to sound convincing. "Why'd you kiss me then?"

"You're a dumbass"

"That's not an answer, Kageyama-kun"

Hinata glances quickly at the door, thrown off suddenly by the way how weirdly quiet is the gym there. By now it should be filled with the sound of shoes squeaking and balls bouncing on the floor.

He goes back to Kageyama, the boy beneath him still has his eyes reversed but Hinata suddenly feels something twitching in his stomach. Kageyama lays under him, looking so vulnerable all at once, whole face flushed adorably, his fringe disheveled unusualy, for the first time not neatly folded at his forehead. The setter looks like he wants to be anywhere else but in a way Hinata suddenly can't resist this feeling building up in him. "You suprised me then" he mutters. Kageyama glances at him briefly. "Yesterday. You can't just do that out of the blue, and then not even letting me be surprised."

"Huh?" He manages to whisper apprehensively. "...Hina-"

Hinata kisses him this time. He hasn't ever done it with anyone (besides yesterday) so he just follows his intuition, leans down (maybe a little too fast) and smacks his lips against Kageyama's, still slightly opened in suprise ones. Their teeth clash, noses bump and it hurts a little but Hinata doesn't stop. He grasps Kageyama's fringe with one hand and his jaw with the other and forces his head to tilt slightly to make better angle, and Kageyama's head is so so so compliant and non-resisting. Hinata opens his eyes for a second to see Kageyama's are tight shut. He hears his gasp when he tries to take a breath from when Hinata just cut the air out of him with the kiss. He pulls out, loud wet sound and the thin line of their mixed spit following.

Kageyama is out of breath, kind of, and Hinata is too but not because of the kiss but because of the sheer fact that he just kissed Kageyama. He's a little surprised by himself.

But Kageyama is still looking at him from under, visibly confused. Hinata chews at his bottom lip feeling funny for some reason. "I'm gonna ask just this one more time, Kageyama. Do you like me?"

And Kageyama flushes even harder now, Hinata (and no one, he supposes) has never ever seen him in such a state before. "No."

"Asshole" And Hinata is tackling him, tugging at his collar and armwrestling suddenly when he notices Kageyama is fighting back. They tumble together through the floor, changing positions countlessly until Kageyama grabs his knee and pushes at his chest and reverses them putting himself on top this time and pinning Hinata to the floor stopping all the fighting and restricting the other boy from moving completely. Hinata tries to push at him for a few moments more but it turns out to be completely ineffective and then Kageyama's hands approach his head dangerously fast and he just blurts out.

"Well, I like you!!" Kageyama's hands stop. "...Idiot!" Hinata adds quickly.

A second of silence.

"...You do?"

Hinata shuffles slightly trying to rearrange their position and escape Kageyama's rough hands.

"I don't just kiss people on a whim, unlike certain someone!" He can't stop himself, though and thus he feels pressure at his hair in response immediately, he whines and yanks Kageyama's hand off him. He looks up to see taller boy's expression and suddenly Kageyama's face softens slightly, tentatively in a way, like he's not 100% certain of the meaning of all this. His hands stop tugging at Hinata's hair and instead stay buried in them, unmoving. Hinata lowers his hands too, looking at the boy towering over him. Kageyama seems thoughtful.

"...Me neither" he says quietly, eyes pointed straight at Hinata's and then Hinata's stomach does that weird flip and he just can't contain the smile pressing at his lips. He's gonna tease Kageyama about it for the rest of his life.

"Are you guys okay over there?" they suddenly hear Ennoshita knocking from the other side of the door. They are harshly taken back to reality. Hinata tries to shake off the dizzy feeling, they scramble back to their feet and dust themselves off quickly. "I heard some rumbling and... were you fighting again?"

"No, everything's okay! We're going back in a minute!" 

Hinata yells then starts following Ennoshita's voice but certain someone stops him, grabbing his wrist forcefully from behind. Hinata turns over. Kageyama looks at him in that way again.

His long fingers travel down from his wrist quickly, in a clumsy and rushed but equally that's what makes it endearing sort of way. He digs his fingers into Hinata's palm, tapping at it nervously, Hinata can feel him jumpily shaking. He accepts it at once, linking his fingers with Kageyama's, entwines them and squeezes tightly sending him an unvoiced message. Kageyama's eyes flick from their hands to Hinata's face.

After short moment of reflection he dips down to kiss the other boy. Hinata feels the warmth radiating from his body, he keeps his eyes open to look at the setter in front of him. Although yesterday's kiss was rushed and so surprising Hinata couldn't savor the feeling of it, now he senses all the care and affection Kageyama puts into it. He smiles to himself, and presses back making their half-opened lips slide against each other, drawing out this wet recognizable sound.

"2-1" Kageyama says as the first thing when they pull away.

"What?"

"I win" And then, ignoring Hinata's surprised expression he shoves him to the side and turns the handle opening the door and entering the gym swiftly as if nothing has happened before a second.

Hinata stumbles, trying not to fall down and quickly regains his balance. He finally registers what Kageyama meant and irritation builds up inside him immediately. He quickly rushes to catch up to him.

"You asshole!" he yells loudly, not minding the rest of the team hearing them now perfectly. "I'm never gonna let you outdo me in anything, just so you know!"

And Kageyama smirks to himself, feeling warm and not turning back because he doesn't have to. He knows Hinata is and always will be one step behind him refusing to fall back even one inch.

And Hinata is absolutely sure he's never gonna accept losing with him. He will follow him, chase him, as long it takes, to finally be able to stand beside him as an equal.

And they both know that everything has just started again.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @miyaskas if u want to scream about haikyuu with me :D


End file.
